<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他將真心隱於 by cangshia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872036">他將真心隱於</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangshia/pseuds/cangshia'>cangshia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, クルモゼ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangshia/pseuds/cangshia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trein決定在某個Crewel又來找他的正午時分說開這件事。雖然早已想好措辭，但真正開口的時機他遲遲找不到，戴著手套的掌心輕撫愛貓，但對方不怎麼領情，叫了一聲跳下他的膝蓋，轉眼從窗戶消失蹤影。將視線從窗戶移轉回來的Trein再度看見那雙專注的眼眸，同時驚覺這次的距離比以往都近。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Divus Crewel/Mozus Trein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他將真心隱於</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Divus Crewel x Mozus Trein<br/>稱呼使用英文夾雜日文稱謂：クルーウェル先生＝Crewel先生、トレイン先生＝Trein先生。<br/>ツイステ深夜60分第19回「惡作劇」。微妙地感覺不怎麼切題但姑且寫之。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　雖說Night Raven College是一間頗負盛名的魔法士養成學校，但在那之前作為一間男校，或許註定不會有什麼安安靜靜的校園生活。當然不是說所有十多歲的男孩子們都是些調皮搗蛋鬼，但要說這年紀的青少年們特別精力旺盛也沒什麼太大的錯誤，甚至有些分不清場合的學生即使在課堂上也吵吵嚷嚷，搞得教師幾乎一刻不得閒。<br/>
　　不過即使這樣的學生，在面對由Mozus Trein擔當的魔法史課程，也會服服貼貼得就像隻乖巧的貓咪。這樣說有點不對，起碼那位嚴肅的師長寵愛到會帶來課堂上的貓咪可一點也不乖巧，上課途中總會發出些大大小小的叫聲，對某些學生明顯帶來干擾，只是那隻黑貓擁有Trein近乎溺愛的縱容，他們可沒有這樣的免罪符，只敢在底下竊竊私語貓的聲音有夠吵，還得小心別讓對方聽到。<br/>
　　不過事物一體兩面，既然有懼怕Trein的人在，當然也會有人仰慕這位師長，不少學生如是，這當中更包括了作為教職的其中一人，Divus Crewel。Trein與同事間的關係稱不上多密切，畢竟他的穿著打扮和處事個性都予人一本正經的嚴肅形象，當然他無疑是位好老師和好同事，但也就停留在這裡了，例如課後偶爾教師們的小酌他向來不太會被邀請，本人對此抱持什麼看法倒是不得而知。<br/>
　　而這位Crewel，當初主要是作為魔藥學教師被召聘進入這所學校，長相俊美不說，全身上下除卻手套就連頭髮都非黑即白（不是歲月累積自然產生的白髮，他離那年紀還差得遠了）明顯對時尚有一套自我的追求，再加上用字遣詞同樣帶著強烈個人風格，甫開始授課就在學生之間造成不小的騷動，到現在也還是經常在新生們面前得到同樣的反應。<br/>
　　至於為何知道他仰慕Trein，只能說當事人絲毫沒有要隱藏的意思。畢竟前面有說到這位年長教師和同事沒有什麼密切來往，但這位小了他快三十歲的年輕人總是會在正午休息時分來訪他的辦公室——比起在吵吵嚷嚷的食堂用餐，他還是偏好僻靜的個人空間——有時是交流學生們的狀況，有時是詢問指導學生的建議，有時是單純前來和他天南地北聊日常瑣事。前面兩個Trein是不吝做出相應回覆，對最末這樣就有點疑惑，他自認是個好聽眾，但基本做到的也只有「聽」，頂多順著話題做出簡短的回覆，Crewel看上去倒是一點也不介意，在他開口時就會安靜下來，噙著微笑用那雙彷彿夜空星子般閃閃發亮的銀灰色看他。<br/>
　　Trein不很明白為什麼對方要這麼做。他想自己並沒有過度自戀，他當然看得出來在這種只有兩人相處的時候，那眼裡承載的並不是什麼仰慕，而是貨真價實的情意，他不明白的是為何這份情感送出的對象是他。無論是誰看來，像Crewel這樣的男性無疑充滿魅力，學生之間也不乏玩鬧般地會問老師有沒有跟人交往或者結婚，因為經常被罵與其關注這些不如顧好你們手上的曼陀羅草，因此沒有人知道正確答案，當然更不可能知道對方實際上有個喜歡的人。<br/>
　　原先他是打算在Crewel明說前都不戳破，但隨著他來訪的日子漸增，甚至自己不知不覺間也習慣對方的到來、這樣聊天的日常，Trein覺得不能再這麼下去。耽誤對方的時間不是好事，趁早讓他將這份感情轉移到其他對象身上，對他本人也比較好吧。<br/>
　　Trein決定在某個Crewel又來找他的正午時分說開這件事。雖然早已想好措辭，但真正開口的時機他遲遲找不到，戴著手套的掌心輕撫愛貓，但對方不怎麼領情，叫了一聲跳下他的膝蓋，轉眼從窗戶消失蹤影。將視線從窗戶移轉回來的Trein再度看見那雙專注的眼眸，同時驚覺這次的距離比以往都近。<br/>
　　「Crewel先生——」<br/>
　　「Trein先生。」<br/>
　　比他再高上些許的男性嗓音打斷他動搖的語句，Crewel還是看著他，但面上沒有往常見慣的笑。只是這樣的小小改變，就讓Trein準備好的說詞全哽在喉頭，只能用些微瞠大的常綠色眼睛看著對方繼續靠近。<br/>
　　「我的確猜想你應該有所察覺……如果造成困擾、我道歉。」<br/>
　　Crewel的聲音在耳邊響起，隨即他感到有什麼在臉頰上輕輕一觸，柔軟卻又帶著冷意。重新拉開距離的Crewel揚起嘴角，笑容裡透出惡作劇後收到意料之中反應的滿足，和掩於其下的些許落寞。<br/>
　　「但我果然、還是做不到放棄啊。不過你不希望我再來的話，我會照做的。」<br/>
　　那麼明顯怎麼可能看不出來。做了那個舉動你真的是打算道歉嗎。假如我這樣說你真的就——就不會來了吧。<br/>
　　許多想法在Trein腦中轉來轉去，分明對方親口說出他本就打算開口的提案，現在他卻遲遲無法附和。為什麼？只不過是正午這樣的短暫談天，甚至Crewel除了滿溢情感的注視和剛才落在臉頰上的那個親吻（他想自己應該沒猜錯）沒有做出任何的示愛行為，自己到底是為什麼——<br/>
　　敲門聲打破室內的寂靜，學生的聲音在外解釋來意，是為了補交作業而來。Trein張口欲言，Crewel卻先朝門口走去，在他本要回應的語句轉變為阻止之前將門扉開啟。<br/>
　　「嗚哇、咦、Crewel先生？！我沒走錯辦公室吧？！」<br/>
　　「別這麼大聲亂吠啊小狗，你要找的Trein先生在裡面。」<br/>
　　面對明顯感到驚嚇的學生，Crewel只是在斥責後自然地轉頭，面向Trein露出微笑。<br/>
　　「那我先告辭了，Trein先生，祝你有個愉快的下午。」<br/>
　　皮鞋踩踏出的聲響逐漸遠去，門口的學生在聽見Trein說了一句不是來交作業的嗎才慌慌張張進入辦公室。敢在他的課堂遲交作業不知是膽量足夠抑或單純少根筋，就聽那名年輕學子低聲咕噥，卻成了有些大聲的喃喃自語再清楚不過飄進Trein耳裡：「果然剛剛在大食堂看到老師們不是幻覺……」<br/>
　　老師們待在一塊是有哪裡奇怪嗎。這個再自然不過的反駁，直接在早已看透對方眼裡的熱烈以及在剛剛正式被捅破這層窗紙的Trein心裡冒出片刻便被掐滅。他突然想到還沒對被敲門聲打斷前Crewel所說的話做出回應。<br/>
　　「先生、對不起，下次我一定會準時交上作業的！」<br/>
　　學生的聲音再度中斷他的思考，即使是在辦公室而非講桌前，與學生相處時分心在他執教鞭的生涯裡不曾有過。綠眸注視的焦點移往遞到眼前的紙本、以及因對方鞠躬而望見的頭頂，Trein半晌才回道：「我很期待。」<br/>
　　——我很期待、你的到訪。<br/>
　　未說出口的對向不在此處那人的後半句，這次Trein予以它存活。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>